


Familiar and New

by stoven (orphan_account)



Series: 15Kisses [Scorpio] - Stucky [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stoven
Summary: Steve tilts his head back up, God, but he can’t look away from Bucky’s lips, now. Wants to kiss him again and there’s no way in Hell his face isn’t red. He’s imagined a hundred different ways to kiss Bucky since he was 16 years old.





	Familiar and New

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt 'perplex' for 15kisses on dreamwidth

“Was that your first kiss since 1945?”

This Bucky is different from the one he grew up with, but that doesn’t change the fact that Steve has loved him his whole life, and Bucky just kissed him. He’s almost shocked that the familiar words from Natasha have also come from Bucky, but there’s the chance she’s spoken to Bucky about it, or just simple coincidence. It isn’t his first kiss since 1945, not even excluding Natasha. He thinks about what he said to her, those few years ago.

Steve takes a breath, says, “Well, it’s hard to find someone with shared life experience.”

Bucky smiles very slowly; there’s a sly little smirk hidden in it and God, it feels good to see it on his face. He says, “No one special you were savin’ it for?”

“It wasn’t my first kiss since 1945,” Steve mumbles, “And you know there’s no one special, Buck, I spend all my time with you.”

They’re facing each other on Steve’s couch, Bucky leaning into him solidly, his face still just inches away, and Steve is way out of his depth. Just because he gave a few girls a goodnight kiss at the end of their dates doesn’t mean he has any idea what he’s doing. He doesn’t even know how he got here.

Make no mistake, the past few months have been great.

The new facility in upstate New York is nice, a little flashy, but that’s just how Tony is. Some days he feels like he’s still adjusting, still stuck in the past. Being around friends helps. Not to mention Bucky. Bucky has his own room in the building, but more often than not he’s over at Steve’s anyway. Hard to break bonds like that after everything they’ve been through. And even if Bucky never looked his way, at least he would know Bucky is safe. He counts his blessings that Bucky is still here with him.

So, yeah, the past few months have been _great_.

In their downtime, Bucky would come over just for them to be in each other’s company. Sometimes they would reminisce, and play cards, or Steve might draw on the corner of a notebook page while Bucky uses the internet. Other days were T.V. and movie kind of days, like today. Relax on the couch and watch something.

And then Bucky had leaned over.

He’s quiet, now, not just verbally, but his whole body moves silently. So Steve hadn’t even realized, until Bucky was already there, kissing him, his left arm over the back of the couch and his whole body pressed into Steve’s. The weight of him solid and warm, the scent of him familiar and comforting. Steve had inhaled in his surprise, closed his eyes after and moment and kissed back so soft but he hadn’t even realized how _desperate_ he had been for Bucky to kiss him until it was already happening.

Steve doesn’t know how he got here but _damn_ him if he’s not taking this chance. He looks directly into Bucky’s eyes; Lord, they had always been so beautiful. Bucky’s eyes are different now, but it wasn’t Hydra that changed that about him, it was war. They are a dark, steely, washed-out shade of blue that has always mesmerized Steve; _that_ hasn’t changed at all. But the soul inside them came out differently on the other side of 1945. And that’s okay, because whatever changes they’ve been and gone through, as they exist now, it is so purely _Bucky Barnes_ that it takes Steve’s breath away. He might spend all of his time with his best friend, but they’ve never been _this close_. It’s dizzying in its intensity.

Steve can see his eyelashes as they flutter, looking at Steve, looking down bashfully, then back up. “Bucky, I’m just— sorta confused.” He says eventually, licks his lips (Bucky’s eyes flick down to the motion), “What is this? Why now? I don’t understand. I… you’re not—”

“Not what? Queer?”

Steve breathes out heavily through his nose and it’s him that looks down this time, “I don’t think you can say that.”

“When you’re queer you can say it all you want. It’s called reclaiming.”

Bucky always was better at using the internet than he is, at adapting to the 21st century. Steve tilts his head back up and _God_ , but he can’t look away from Bucky’s lips, now. Wants to kiss him again and there’s no way in Hell his face isn’t red. He’s imagined a hundred different ways to kiss Bucky since he was 16 years old.

“I dunno, it’s just. You looked so good, over there on the couch.” Bucky shrugs, his metal arm still hooked over the back of it and out of sight. “I’ve been sorta waitin’ on you to make a move, and you didn’t. So, I decided I gotta go for it myself.” He laughs, just a quiet little thing and it sounds so _good_.

Steve is still confused, wary. He looks the same as he does everyday, nothing special about it. If anything it’s Bucky that looks good. They used to wear a lot of suits and button-downs, and he can barely get the image of Bucky stuck in full leather combat gear out of his head. But Bucky’s in skinny jeans and a sweater, with his hair all pulled back in a lopsided little bun and he looks _amazing_. And he’s got his own sheepish little blush now, even though _he_ is the one who just initiated what Steve never had the courage to do, and probably never would have.

“Been holdin’ a torch for you since we were kids, Stevie. I know things were different then but, well, after all we been through I kinda assumed you felt the same.”

“Oh, _Buck_.” Steve is breathless, the wind knocked out of him, as he pulls Bucky in impossibly closer by the front of his sweater, until they meet again in another kiss. It fills Steve with bliss to feel Bucky’s smile against his lips.


End file.
